


Easter Special

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pervy Easter bunny left this on my muse's doorstep! Grrrrr</p><p>Sauli thinks hunting for Easter eggs is stupid, can Adam change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Special

**Author's Note:**

> Long ass fic is long ass!

“But I don’t understand! Why would you hide the Easter eggs?” Sauli asked as they both lay on the couch watching an Easter Special for kids on T.V. because they were bored and had nothing to do, Sauli had to leave in a few minutes with a friend so no time to do anything else then lay back and drinking their usual juice in the warm light of morning. Adam look at Sauli questioning.

 

“So you don’t hide them in Finland? What do you do with them?” Adam looked at the little Finn who took another mouthful of juice, he seemed to actually like it, Adam was drinking it just because it was supposed to be good for him, but it tasted like ass, well at least he enjoyed ass.

 

“Well we just paint them and put them in an Easter basket and lease them somewhere in the house with presents around them.” Sauli explained.

 

“Well, that seems kind of boring.” Adam laughed and put the almost empty glass of juice away, figuring he had enough.

 

“It’s not! Don’t mock my traditions.” Sauli said playfully slapping Adam on the wrist. “And drink all your juice! That last mouth full won’t kill you.” Adam quickly obeyed, wincing a bit at the taste again. “Besides, I think it’s really weird to hide them. What if one egg isn’t found and you forget about it and it rots? And it’s unrealistic, why would the Easter bunny hide the eggs from kids?” Adam shook his head at the over analyzing boyfriend.

 

“Now who’s mocking traditions?” Adam laughed and then realized something, he could just show Sauli how hunting for eggs could be fun. Oh, he got an idea all right, the perfect one. “But if you don’t believe me, I’ll just show you how fun it can be.” Sauli narrowed his eyes at Adam.

 

“Please don’t, I won’t go looking for them and our house is going to smell like rotten egg in a few days.” Sauli argued but Adam just smiled and got up to go clean the glass.

 

“I’m serious Adam, I’m leaving to meet Kristine, and when I come home I’ll be too busy cooking dinner I won’t have time for games.” Sauli tried again, but Adam ignored him. “Whatever, you’ll be the one cleaning them up.” Sauli kissed him. “Well I got to go, hope you don’t come to late tonight, I want to have fun.” Sauli said tracing a finger over Adam’s chest, then gave him a long kiss and left. Adam watched as he pulled out of the drive way and when he decided the coast was clear he started putting his plan into action.

 

***

 

Kristine was a funny girl, but stupidly talkative, she wore Sauli out in just two hours and he’s sure he didn’t understand half of what she said, but still, he had a nice shopping spree.

 

He got his two shopping bags out of the call and walked in the house, it was an empty atmosphere without Adam there. He went up in their bedroom and left the bag on the bed and sat down to tear his boots off and relax. After a few minutes of shut eye he got up and moved the bags to the closed. He left them there to unpack later tonight and walked out, as he was about to leave the room he spotted something on their vanity, inside the opened the jewelry box. He got closer to inspect the out of place strange thing. It was out of place since it was a neon bright pink and everything there was dark colored jewelry. He got it out and realized it was an Easter egg. He didn’t even buy pink eggs! As he closed the box in desperation he noticed there was a pink paper scroll behind the box as well. What was Adam up to? He opened the pink scroll and noticed Adam’s elegant hand writing.

 

_Remember the first time we met? The second I laid eyes on you I felt something. That single night changed my whole world, though I don’t ever recall being as nervous as I was when I went up to speak to you, my throat dried up, my palms were sweaty and I have never been so aroused by the mere sight of someone. All I want was to play it cool so I could at least talk to you and hear your voice._

_When we were walking to my hotel it was a terribly freezing night but I don’t recall the cold, all I could remember is your smiley face as you laughed at my bad jokes. When we arrived at the hotel we spent about twenty minutes talking about mostly nothing, in those twenty minutes I was fighting the urge to ask you to come up with me. I have never felt so controversial in my life; on one hand I wanted to have you, to see how you look under me, how you feel inside, how you would moan in Finnish, on the other hand, I didn’t want you thinking I just wanted you to be my groupie. Cause I didn’t, you felt special from the start. So when you said that it was getting cold and you should leave I just grabbed your hand. I was hoping that that one touch would say everything I couldn’t and I guess somehow it did, because you smiled at me and walked inside hand in hand._

_I will never forget the way you trembled as I took your clothes off, I was praying that it was from the cold and not from hesitation, then I realize it was neither, you were just as hard as me, and you wanted it just as bad as me. Even if I had to wake up early to leave the next day I took my time, savored your whole body and got to know every inch, loved every inch and I remember every broken English plead._

It took Sauli a moment to get out of the trance he was in and notice that the note was over. He had tears in he’s eyes for some reason, but he was also hard. What was his lover up to? Sauli looked around the room, but there were no more eggs. He left the note and the egg in an empty basked he found in the kitchen and decide to start dinner. He opened the upper cupboard and took a pot for soup and took the vegetables out of a basked in a lower cupboard, then minutes later as the water was boiling, he threw the cut up vegetables inside and opened the drawer to get a wooden spoon and there was another egg, a neon yellow this time and there was no scroll but there was a picture under the egg. Sauli picked it up and inspected it. It was both of them on their bed, Sauli was sitting in Adam’s lap and kissing his chin as Adam was taking the picture. He flipped the picture and noticed there was writing on the back.

 

_Remember this day? I was the luckiest man on earth on this day._

 

Of course Sauli remembered that day, it was more than one year ago, when he first came to visit Adam. The first night they spent together after almost a month of separation. It was the night right before Adam’s birthday, and Sauli was nervous and really tired when he arrived; he left at night and arrived at night, he couldn’t sleep on the plane and the taxi ride to Adam’s house was nerve reckoning, he traveled half way across the world for a man he only saw a couple of times. He thought he should stop it before he hurt his heart, how could this relationship ever work? What will happen when Adam gets tired of the distance between them? He knew this was wrong, but his heart longed to see this man again, the man that made his feel something so special. However the second he stepped foot into Adam’s house he felt at home, it felt impossibly right and cozy. Adam had ordered a fancy meal for both of them, and they sat almost three hours at the dinner table mostly talking than eating. Then as the moon rose high into the ski Sauli was admiring it from the window of Adam’s bedroom, he had just taken a shower and now Adam was taking one. He was no longer nervous, he knew this was right, he knew it was hard and he knew he could get hurt, but there was no more getting out, he was consumed by this man. As Adam came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel he sat on the bed looking at Sauli and when he smiled so did Sauli and jumped on Adam’s lap, kissing him, feeling again that magical spark as Adam’s fingertips touched his body. Adam stopped him just for a moment, to take that picture, he said he wanted to always remember this day. Then they leaned on the bed and Adam wasted no time, he started prepping Sauli, with his tongue and his fingers, making Sauli moan and cry in despair. He just wanted Adam to fuck him, but he knew Adam was large, larger than anyone he ever had and preparation was necessary and Adam always took care of it. So when Adam would slip in whole he would moan an cry in pure pleasure.

 

Sauli sat down on the kitchen chair, he was panting, the memories of that night flashing back were making him leak precum. He sat the picture and the egg in the basket and turned off the stove, then started looking everywhere in the kitchen, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing it but it was starting to get really interesting. To his disappointment however he couldn’t find any. Then he thought maybe since there was only on in the bedroom and one here maybe there was only on in each room. Sauli headed for the living room. He started hunting there, behind the pillows, under the couch, in the drawers, but there was nothing, then he sat on the couch to take a second to palm his growing hard on. There was a certain thrill about looking for past memories, past experiences, past sex scenes.

 

As he was sitting on the couch now he noticed that a magazine the little box of them on the coffee table had a swell in the center, he never ever recalled the magazine being there in the first place. As he suspected when he opened the magazine there was an egg inside, a neon blue egg, there were no notes or pictures this time, but there was a picture of them in the magazine where the egg was. Sauli laughed out loud as he realized what night that was. They were photographed as they were both leaving a party, both drunk way over their heads, Adam’s blouse was stained and the article stated that they were thrown out of the party for being too wild. Yeah, to wild was a nice way to put it, however what really happened made Sauli’s cock twitch.

 

They were drunk, that was true, but not drunk enough to be thrown out of a party but enough to get really horny, Adam spilled his drink on his shirt so he said he’ll go clean it up and asked Sauli for help. When the got to the bathroom however Adam locked the door and jumped on him, pinning him to the wall, kissing him roughly and groaning at him. Asking him why he was such a little slut and why he was sitting in his lap rubbing on his cock like a little tease, the tone in his voce making Sauli whimper. He slid to his knees and opened up Adam’s jeans, saying he’ll make it up to him and Adam just gave him a sinful smile. He started just by licking Adam, savoring the unique salty taste , then started taking him in, as much as he could and sucked hard, he let Adam slid down his neck, even if it burned, he enjoyed the loud moans Adam was making, the thrill of being in a public place just made Sauli suck harder and tease Adam’s cock as much as he could, taking it all in was always hard, but so rewarding, to hear Adam’s proud, dirty words and curses as Sauli bobbed his head as deep as he could, grabbing Adam’s hips to take more of him in, then when Adam got close he wrapped his hand in Sauli hair and fucked his mouth until he came. Sauli did a splendid job taking all of Adam’s come and Adam raised him up and whipped away the tears from his eyes and kissed him deeply. But when they walked outside apparently the club owner was not amused in any way and had the escorted out. They were thankfully that he didn’t tell the press what had actually happened so they got away with just drunken partying. But still; it was the first night they did something in public.

 

Sauli fought the huge urge to take his cock out of his jeans and jerk himself, he needed the touch, he was so hard and aching, but what he really wanted to do was to find the other egg. There was only their bathroom left since the guest room is in renovation. So he went to the kitchen first to place the egg in the basket and then went up to their bathroom. It was fifteen minutes later when he was tierdly sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, they had a lot of things in their huge bathroom. He had finished with two cabinets and still no egg, he only had one more and one small medicine cabinet. He decided to go for the medicine cabinet and of course when he opened it there was an egg there. This one was red, not a neon color and it was lying on top of a black box that Sauli had never seen there before. He took the box out carefully and went into the bedroom. It was no bigger than the box his iPhone came in, but it looked so mysterious, there was nothing written on it or an additional note. He laid it on his knees as he took the top off, inside there was something enveloped in a red silk cloth. He gently got it out and unpacked it from the cloth and was really surprised to see a black, rubber egg shaped thing. It was no bigger or smaller than an egg and Sauli’s cock twitched as ne realize what it was. He took another look in the box and noticed a small note, he took it out and read it.

 

_I want you to lube it and put it inside yourself, sent me a blank message when you did. Also, no touching yourself or cumming._

He stared breathless at the note, then flipped it and noticed there was something written on the back as well.

 

_Time to make some new memories._

They haven’t played much with toys, just when Adam was away and they had a little Skype sex, but not together. They just didn’t feel the need, but this was arousing Sauli to a great extent, he never felt such lust over a little sex toy. He never used such a thing, but he’s itching to know how it would feel inside of him, it was smooth and the widest diameter was probably bigger than Adam’s cock, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt because it wouldn’t keep him open for long, it would just slide in. He was shivering at the idea, so he decided to get started because Adam was supposed to come home soon.  

 

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and quickly got his pants off and the shirt and sat on the cool sheets of the bed. He decided that he would get the sheets dirty if he was on his back, so instead he climbed in the middle of the bed on his knees, he quickly lubed two fingers and hissed as he rubbed the cool lube on his sensitive opening. Once it warmed he pressed a finger in, moaning at the sensation. He wasted no time and started moving it. He added the other one and winched a bit at the stretch, but a few seconds later he was on track again. He desperately wanted to grab his hard cock, jerk it and squeeze it, but he was forbidden, of course Adam wouldn’t know, but Sauli always obeyed. When he figured it was enough he took the egg and lubed it, coating it fully to make sure there was no pull. He placed the narrowest tip at his opening and pushed in, it was a little slippery because of all the lube but not impossible to hold on to.

 

“Ahh!” He moaned as the egg began to slip in and it stretched him wide open, the feeling was intense and just a bit painful as the widest part of the egg slipped in and just like that the whole egg suddenly disappeared within him. He fell on his stomach, moaning and cursing as the egg went straight for his prostate.

 

“Fuck, agh!” Sauli was grabbing the sheets desperately; he was drooling and shivering at the strange sensation of having something like that inside of you but not being stretched open, it was amazing. After a few minutes in which he calmed down he remembered that he had to give Adam a text. He had no vague idea why, but he did. He was laying on his back, spread out trying to calm down and wait for Adam when he felt it, vibrations deep inside of him.

 

“AHH!” He arched off the bed screaming as the egg continuously vibrated. How did Adam do this? Was it with a long distance remote? Sauli couldn’t think, he’s brain was turning into a slushy.

 

He needed Adam to come fast, before he would come, he wasn’t touching himself but just the sensation was probably enough to make him do it. He tried his best to just lay there and relax as the egg continued to vibrate inside him, but ten minutes later the vibrations intensified and Sauli yelled again and turned on all fours to rub his cock on the bed.

 

Adam was on his way home from the studio when he heard the phone beep and when he saw that it was an empty text from Sauli his heart skipped a beat, he nearly ran the car off the road. Sure, he was anxiously awaiting for it all day, but he gave up hope that Sauli would find the eggs or even look for them like half an hour ago. Now he smiled, he dug a hand in his back pocket and pulled out the tiny remote and set it on the first level and also picked up some speed to get home faster. He was in front of the house when he got the remote again and set it to the second level, they were only two, so this was the last, then got out of the car and walked into the house.

 

He smiled as Sauli’s moans could be heard from downstairs. He went into the kitchen first and was satisfied to see the basket filled with three eggs and his little surprises. He took his time climbing the stairs, enjoying the symphony of moans and whimpers his lover was making, it made him so hard that it was getting hard to walk. He took a deep breath as he opened the bedroom door. The sight was overwhelming, his lover was arching and moaning, sweating and drooling, he looked like a slut in heat and when he spotted Adam and those glassy eyes made contact with Adam, Adam almost feel to the floor.

 

“Adam! P-please! Want, need…” Sauli was gasping things that did not make sense. Adam smiled.

 

“So pretty like that.” And then walked towards him.

 

***

 

Later that night Adam was kissing him and rubbing his hard and leaking cock.

 

He pushed three fingers inside of him, feeling the egg vibrate there and pushing it deeper, making Sauli bite into him in crazy lust.

 

He pulled the egg out and threw it away, then pushed himself into his lover and told him it was ok to cum.

 

He fucked Sauli throughout his orgasm, then quickly found his own way into his blinding wave of pleasure.

 

He held his tired lover on his chest and petted his hair as they both caught their breaths.

 

And he told his lover he loved him and gave him a deep kiss.

 

Sauli smiled, worn out and sleepy. “I can’t wait for next Easter.” And one more kiss was shared before sleep fell upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Worked ALL day on this!! But I like it! I took my time to make it good.  
> This is my Easter present for my Glamberts!  
> Grrrr ;)  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> Xoxo with all my love.


End file.
